


Parasite

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 茂丘西奥未出世孩子的命运。





	Parasite

小腹已经微微鼓了起来，像小时候茂丘西奥经常溜出去和其它孩子玩捉迷藏的那座小山包。

最糟糕的是，他搞不清这是谁的孩子。不过公平地说，半个月以前他甚至不知道自己还能怀孕。一开始他只是安慰自己，并在心里小声诅咒那些没完没了让他过量摄入食物的宴会，但连续不断冒泡泡的反胃感和每次鬼混晚归后闪电一般击中他的腹痛使他不得不把这事提上日程。舅舅的私人医师告诉他他的身体构造和常人“不太一样”，而现在，他已经怀孕三个月了。

他在这荒谬中尖声笑着，直到眼眶不能再承受泪水的重量，把脸颊弄得凉丝丝的。医师拍拍他的肩，委婉地告诉他有那么几种办法可以将他从如今的重担中解放出来，他本能地摇头，事实上大脑还未从震惊中平复过来。

“你是从哪里来的？”医师离开后，茂丘西奥对着自己的肚子说。他将自己的手掌按在那个地方，小腹快乐地迎接温热的掌心。他记得三个月前的那场晚宴，也记得自己试图溺死在酒精里的场景，可是后半夜发生的一切至今仍然是一片混沌，唯有醒来后下身的那种扩张感清晰地刻在脑海中。

没有回音。他下意识拍了拍肚子，没有任何不同的感觉。或许他们错了——他根本就没有怀孕，又有谁听说过男人怀孕这等怪谈，多么可笑！他又拍了一次，这次力度更大，清脆的弹响在安静的房间中炸开，而他除了皮肤上微微的灼热，什么都没感觉到。大床四角的立柱俯视着他，那上面搭着的一件半透明罩袍在缓慢穿梭的气流中摆动着，阳光的金丝钻过织物的空隙，并在布料纹路的边缘晕开，变成闪烁着朦胧光点的一片。没有聚焦的眼睛盯着眼前金色的薄云，他出神地幻想着宙斯的居所。直到一阵猛烈的腹痛击中他，他坐在床边弯下腰去，双臂环抱起自己的小腿，那疼痛延伸到了他的整个下腹，在他体内划过明显的一条纹路，直通某个他未曾知道存在的出口。

他数着秒，等待痛苦的潮水退去。周遭平日里被他忽视的一切现在都变成了刺激的来源——院子里的风声，树枝间回荡的鸟鸣，水滴缓缓从某个地方滴落到地表的碎裂声，远方女人们的交谈声，茂丘西奥自己的心跳。过多的干扰对正在席卷他下腹部的抽搐毫无帮助，反倒让那里越来越紧地揉成一团，他觉得自己马上就要由于这痉挛而昏厥，好像四肢都不复存在，只有那个不断散发着一波又一波挛缩的肚子才是自己的实体。

等到理智再次回到他的身体，天色已经暗了下来，太阳紫红色的余晖盘绕在发青的天幕边缘，像迟暮的君主挣扎着想要夺回已然流逝的权力。茂丘西奥从床边的地毯上爬起来，一阵头晕目眩让他险些跌坐在褪色的木地板上，他扶着床沿，就像在用双脚丈量距离那样，一步一步地挪到阳台。方才那疼痛连通的某个洞口感到了些微的粘腻，有什么东西从里面流出来了。他忽略了这感觉，在傍晚凉爽的空气中缓缓伸直脊背。

院子里一个穿着蓝色长袍的身影从远处移动过来，他好像看见了站在阳台上的茂丘西奥，在暮色中踮起脚尖挥了挥手。茂丘西奥猜他脸上肯定挂着蠢兮兮的笑容，那可是班服里奥的招牌，他好笑地想。

“班服里奥！”等到那个身影离近了，他快活地喊，语气里有一丝他自己都拒绝承认的绝望，“你过来吧！到阳台下面来。”

蓝袍子毫无戒备地走上前，顶着一头不听话的金发，脸上果不其然挂着那副天真的笑。“你想让我爬上去吗？”对方开玩笑地指指阳台。

他用手捧住脸，假装若有所思的样子。当他觉得足够久了的时候，茂丘西奥夸张地摆了一下手，“不，我的朋友，我不要你上来。”他阴阳怪气地笑着，“今天，是我下去。”

于是，在班服里奥的惊呼声中，他笨拙地跨过阳台锈蚀得斑驳的栏杆，纵身跃下。

他在清晨的光线中睁开眼。他在自己房间的床上，柔软的床垫拢住他的整个身子，所有预期中的疼痛都不见踪迹。昨晚股间的湿滑感也不见了。班服里奥靠在床边的躺椅上睡着了，他薄薄的嘴唇闭着，正在安静地通过鼻腔呼吸。

“班…”他小声囔囔。

灰蓝色的眼睛立刻对上他的，眼神显得有些犹豫。“你…他说…”

“我知道。”他打断对方，“它还在不在？”

“在。”班服里奥好像松了口气，不知道是为茂丘西奥对自己情况的了解，还是为那幸存的胚胎。

“好。”茂丘西奥搞不懂自己，理智让他立刻除掉这个孩子，而某种情绪却在让他在坠地的最后一秒护住自己的肚子。荷尔蒙让他产生强烈又互相矛盾的冲动，他想要一个人闷起头大哭一场，又想要扑进面前人的怀里寻求慰藉。他想保护这个未出世的孩子，又想立刻去找人大干一场。

“你应该和另一个人谈谈，茂丘西奥。”

“这不关你的事，班。”他抿紧了嘴。

“抱歉，”对方低下头，好像这是自己的错一样，“我会替你保守秘密的。”班服里奥起身，向门边走去，却在半路停下了，“你知道…你应该好好休息。”

“我会的。”他挤出一个半是玩笑半是真心的笑。

一个月风平浪静地过去了，茂丘西奥的肚子不可抑制地鼓了起来，由于缺乏锻炼又食欲缺缺，那里看起来格外臃肿丑陋，被撑起的皮肤裂开了几条毛毛虫一样的纹路，紫红色的表面微弱地反光。宽大的袍子保护着他的秘密，班服里奥缄口不言，而出差的亲王对此也一无所知。

某天夜里他从一个回忆不起内容的噩梦中醒来，腿间涌出的湿滑感让他急忙点亮床边的烛台，借着烛光，他看到自己大腿根泛着光，被一大片透明液体所覆盖，他小心地触碰那些液体，除了有点粘以外没有任何怪异之处。内心翻腾起一阵恐慌，某个事实扼住他逃避的去路，他哆嗦着褪去自己所有的衣物，在橙黄色的光线中审视自己。胸前曾经结实小巧的两点不知何时膨胀起来，那块皮肤和他的肚子一样给撑开了，褶皱铺平成一大片光滑肿胀的红晕，尖端的小孔清晰可见。他低头盯着自己，阴茎软趴趴地藏在隆起的小腹下面，肚皮上越来越多的发红纹路让他想要拿刀插进那个虚浮的地方，看看里面到底藏了多少没用的东西。他厌恶自己——他软弱无能，试图用逃避解决问题，这么大了甚至照顾不好自己。因为自己的疏忽而怀孕，又因为懦弱而狠不下心除掉这个孩子，只是一个劲地发疯，在精神的恍惚中忘记显而易见的事实。

茂丘西奥捡起地上的衣服，重新将它们一件一件套在身上。他的动作极其缓慢，在身体与柔软布料摩擦的过程中思考这一切什么时候是个头。一个突然浮出脑海的念头让他笑起来，其中的荒诞和一丝诡异的可能性引诱他一步一步走向某个未知却又令人安心的深渊。

卡普莱家大宅的庭院大门紧闭，茂丘西奥蹑手蹑脚来到大宅主建筑的后门，这里和围墙只有几步之遥，他们小时候为了钻进大宅恶作剧留下的木头椅子还在墙角躺着，表面蓝色的漆被岁月腐蚀得斑驳翘起。他把椅子拖到面前放好，重心不稳地站上去。他尝试了两次才成功翻过了墙头，肥大的肚子（同时他暗暗提醒自己这才只是四个月不到的样子）差点让他搁浅在那堵墙的边缘上。

提博尔特的房门虚掩着，里面尚未完全暗下来，他拍拍身上的土，趾高气扬地推开门。

“你来这儿干什么？”提博尔特已经换上了睡衣，淡红色的罩袍让他看起来有点可笑。

“我怀孕了。”

看着提博尔特掉下来的下巴还挺让人高兴的。

“你的。”他补充，随后一把掀开自己的衣服，在微光中展示出自己身体中部的寄生物。

提博尔特良久没有吱声，他的表情由震惊到不解再到愤怒，“多久了？”他问。

“四个月。”茂丘西奥笑盈盈的，他向前一步，拿肚子对着提博尔特的脸，均匀的热气喷上他的皮肤。

“你就扯吧，四个月前我们根本就没做过。”提博尔特一把将他掀翻到床上，按着他光裸的后腰审视他后面的几个小口。他能感受到对方在试图硬起来。过了一会，熟悉的柱状物挤进了他那个已经被腹部压力撑得有点松弛的地方。

他不吭声，疼痛已经在下腹绽开，提博尔特动起来，后面的酸胀随着他的动作愈演愈烈，每一次插入都激发出更多的痛苦，从小腹到两人相连的地方一路都是火辣辣的针扎感，他觉得一股液体正在沿着提博尔特的那根东西流出他的体外。他的乳头恰好卡在被子的边缘，提博尔特每推他一把他就不可避免地发出抽泣，泪水流下来，既为他自己，也为他身体里的寄生物。

提博尔特还在动着，而他的意识却在悄然溜走，冷汗浸湿了身下的布料，他嘴唇发紫，抽泣渐渐变成了无意识的呻吟，他根本就没硬，所有接触都痛苦得难以忍受，哪怕空气带走他冷汗的过程都仿佛上刑。他想让这一切停止，而他不愿开口求人。

意识逐渐滑入他期待已久的黑暗，那块熟悉的麻木温柔地拥住他。梦境中他听见提博尔特在自己耳边嘟囔“对不起”。

第二天，他独自在卡普莱的的床上醒来。

他决定放弃这个孩子。

 

End


End file.
